eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Jordan
Tony Jordan (also known as Harry Holmes) is one of EastEnders most prominent writers, having written 173 episodes for the show. Jordan joined the writing team in 1989, where he remained until 2008, before returning to the show in 2018 to contribute a special script celebrating the return of Kat Moon. He did not begin writing until the age of 32, when he submitted a sample script to the BBC about the lives of market traders. The BBC rejected Jordan's sample script, but hired him as a writer on EastEnders regardless, due to his apparent life experience of London. Having actually lived in the North, Jordan kept up the pretense of being a Londoner for five years, afraid of what would happen if the producers discovered the truth. In 2008, Jordan was listed as the number one UK television screenwriter by Broadcast magazine. Jordan helped to create popular characters Grant Mitchell (Ross Kemp) and Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden) in 1990, as well as the Slater family in 2000, alongside the then executive producer, John Yorke. Some of Jordan's most notable scripts include Arthur Fowler and Ethel Skinner's death episodes, "Sharongate", the revelation of Zoe Slater being Kat Moon's daughter, Dot Branning's single-handed episode in 2008, and Kat Moon's return in 2018 - though this episode was written under Jordan's pseudonym: Harry Holmes. In 2007, it was announced that Jordan would leave EastEnders to focus on the running of his independent new production company, Red Planet Pictures. Following his departure, Jordan focused on creating BBC police drama HolbyBlue. In November 2007, it was announced that Jordan would return to EastEnders once more, to write Dot's single-handed episode. Episodes written by Tony Jordan 1980s 1989 (9 episodes) * Episode 435 (6 April 1989) * Episode 449 (25 May 1989) * Episode 457 (22 June 1989) * Episode 472 (15 August 1989) * Episode 476 (29 August 1989) * Episode 477 (31 August 1989) * Episode 489 (12 October 1989) * Episode 494 (31 October 1989) * Episode 503 (30 November 1989) 1990s 1990 (13 episodes) * Episode 516 (16 January 1990) * Episode 517 (18 January 1990) * Episode 524 (13 February 1990) * Episode 532 (13 March 1990) * Episode 533 (15 March 1990) * Episode 546 (1 May 1990) * Episode 547 (3 May 1990) * Episode 568 (17 July 1990) * Episode 569 (19 July 1990) * Episode 582 (4 September 1990) * Episode 583 (6 September 1990) * Episode 610 (11 December 1990) * Episode 611 (13 December 1990) 1991 (13 episodes) * Episode 624 (29 January 1991) * Episode 625 (31 January 1991) * Episode 638 (19 March 1991) * Episode 639 (21 March 1991) * Episode 645 (11 April 1991) * Episode 652 (7 May 1991) * Episode 653 (9 May 1991) * Episode 672 (16 July 1991) * Episode 673 (18 July 1991) * Episode 690 (17 September 1991) * Episode 691 (19 September 1991) * Episode 706 (12 November 1991) * Episode 707 (14 November 1991) 1992 (15 episodes) * Episode 722 (7 January 1992) * Episode 723 (9 January 1992) * Episode 744 (24 March 1992) * Episode 745 (26 March 1992) * Episode 752 (21 April 1992) * Episode 760 (19 May 1992) * Episode 761 (21 May 1992) * Episode 778 (21 July 1992) * Episode 779 (23 July 1992) * Episode 790 (1 September 1992) * Episode 791 (3 September 1992) * Episode 804 (20 October 1992) * Episode 805 (22 October 1992) * Episode 816 (1 December 1992) * Episode 817 (3 December 1992) 1993 (19 episodes) * Episode 830 (14 January 1993) * Episode 831 (19 January 1993) * Episode 832 (21 January 1993) * Episode 843 (2 March 1993) * Episode 844 (4 March 1993) * Episode 851 (30 March 1993) * Episode 852 (1 April 1993) * Episode 867 (25 May 1993) * Episode 868 (27 May 1993) * Episode 873 (15 June 1993) * Episode 874 (17 June 1993) * Episode 885 (27 July 1993) * Episode 886 (29 July 1993) * Episode 0985 (9 June 1994) * Episode 896 (2 September 1993) * Episode 919 (23 November 1993) * Episode 920 (25 November 1993) * Episode 930 (28 December 1993) * Episode 0931 (30 December 1993) 1994 (20 episodes) * Episode 0932 (4 January 1994) * Episode 0944 (15 February 1994) * Episode 0945 (17 February 1994) * Episode 0946 (22 February 1994) * Episode 0960 (11 April 1994) * Episode 0986 (13 June 1994) * Episode 0987 (14 June 1994) * Episode 0988 (16 June 1994) * Episode 1013 (15 August 1994) * Episode 1014 (16 August 1994) * Episode 1015 (18 August 1994) * Episode 1035 (4 October 1994) * Episode 1043 (24 October 1994) * Episode 1044 (25 October 1994) * Episode 1045 (27 October 1994) * Episode 1052 (14 November 1994) * Episode 1053 (15 November 1994) * Episode 1054 (17 November 1994) * Episode 1070 (25 December 1994) * Episode 1071 (26 December 1994) 1995 (20 episodes) * Episode 1083 (23 January 1995) * Episode 1084 (24 January 1995) * Episode 1085 (26 January 1995) * Episode 1113 (3 April 1995) * Episode 1118 (13 April 1995) * Episode 1135 (23 May 1995) * Episode 1136 (25 May 1995) * Episode 1148 (22 June 1995) * Episode 1154 (6 July 1995) * Episode 1161 (24 July 1995) * Episode 1162 (25 July 1995) * Episode 1163 (27 July 1995) * Episode 1173 (21 August 1995) * Episode 1176 (28 August 1995) * Episode 1177 (29 August 1995) * Episode 1178 (31 August 1995) * Episode 1211 (16 November 1995) * Episode 1217 (30 November 1995) * Episode 1227 (25 December 1995 - Part 1) * Episode 1228 (25 December 1995 - Part 2) 1996 (8 episodes) * Episode 1263 (14 March 1996) * Episode 1305 (20 June 1996) * Episode 1306 (24 June 1996) * Episode 1335 (26 August 1996) * Episode 1336 (27 August 1996) * Episode 1337 (29 August 1996) * Episode 1354 (8 October 1996) * Episode 1355 (10 October 1996) 1997 (9 episodes) * Episode 1431 (1 April 1997) * Episode 1432 (3 April 1997) * Episode 1437 (15 April 1997) * Episode 1438 (17 April 1997) * Episode 1479 (22 July 1997) * Episode 1480 (24 July 1997) * Episode 1528 (10 November 1997) * Episode 1529 (11 November 1997) * Episode 1530 (12 November 1997) 1998 (2 episodes) * Episode 1626 (12 June 1998) * Episode 1687 (27 October 1998) 1999 (5 episodes) * Episode 1764 (15 April 1999) * Episode 1818 (10 August 1999) * Episode 1849 (14 October 1999) * Episode 1882 (25 December 1999 - Part 1) * Episode 1883 (25 December 1999 - Part 2) 2000s 2000 (3 episodes) * Episode 1993/1994 (28 August 2000) * Episode 1995 (29 August 2000) * Episode 1996 (31 August 2000) 2001 (7 episodes) * Episode 2110 (17 May 2001) * Episode 2176 (1 October 2001) * Episode 2177 (2 October 2001) * Episode 2178 (4 October 2001) * Episode 2179 (5 October 2001) * Episode 2225 (25 December 2001 - Part 1) * Episode 2226 (25 December 2001 - Part 2) 2002 (12 episodes) * Episode 2245 (28 January 2002) * Episode 2246 (29 January 2002) * Episode 2247 (31 January 2002) * Episode 2248 (1 February 2002) * Episode 2255 (14 February 2002) * Episode 2339 (11 July 2002) * Episode 2340 (12 July 2002) * Episode 2343 (18 July 2002) * Episode 2344 (19 July 2002) * Episode 2371 (5 September 2002) * Episode 2403 (31 October 2002) * Episode 2415 (21 November 2002) 2003 (6 episodes) * Episode 2522 (23 May 2003) * Episode 2541 (26 June 2003) * Episode 2621 (13 November 2003) * Episode 2622 (14 November 2003) * Episode 2646 (25 December 2003 - Part 1) * Episode 2647 (25 December 2003 - Part 2) 2004 (3 episodes) * Episode 2735 (25 May 2004) * Episode 2789 (30 August 2004) * Episode 2864 (31 December 2004) 2005 (6 episodes) * Episode 2914 (29 March 2005) * Episode 2931 (28 April 2005) * Episode 3012 (16 September 2005) * Episode 3033 (24 October 2005) * Episode 3034 (25 October 2005) * Episode 3069/3070 (25 December 2005) (co-credited with Sarah Phelps) 2006 (1 episode) * Episode 3103 (17 February 2006) 2008 (1 episode) * Episode 3518 (31 January 2008 Pretty Baby) 2010s 2018 (1 episode) * Episode 5677 (22 March 2018 - Part 2) (as Harry Holmes) Category:Writers